


Just Another Epilogue

by thetroll



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: The boredom after Naraku is all too real. For Sesshomaru, it means there's little to do and none of it is interesting. For Kagome, it means trying to find her place when things with InuYasha kinda sorta maybe but totally fall through. And what better way to stave off boredom then go pester everyone's favorite dog yokai? Inadvertently, of course.Maybe a little crack-fick. Or more than a little.





	Just Another Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little one-shot to tide us all over as my main fic continues.
> 
> Another "what if" scenario. :)

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, sorting through paperwork that honestly could have been handled by his assistant but boredom resulted in him refraining from passing it off. If he rid himself of the work, there would simply be nothing left for him to do. 

He resisted the urge to drum his claws on his desk. He was not a child, and he refused to stoop to such childish antics. 

He was bored.

Naraku had gone and peace had returned to his lands, which meant a return to the life he had before. Only now, he found that he was no longer interested in expanding his power base.

He'd already proven that he'd surpassed his father. Most of the more powerful yokai had gone underground or fled to the mainland when Naraku had come into being, and the lesser yokai were beneath his notice.

With Rin living in the half-brother's village and Jaken currently staying with her, there was little to distract him from his day-to-day boredom.

He growled in irritation as he flipped through more paperwork. 

 

How long had it been since he'd first returned to his shiro? How many days since he'd last seen Rin, since he'd last left home?

The door to his study rattled just before it slid open and it was only boredom that stayed his anger from lashing out when he'd requested silence.

"S-sesshomaru-sama—" The guard stopped as though unable to speak.

"What?" he growled in irritation.

"I-it's—" The guard panted as he struggled several more times to speak.

"Well?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

The guard paled but finally managed, "P-priestess!"

 _Priestess?_ He examined his guard as the thought rolled through his head but he saw no traces of reiki energy. There was only priestess he could think of with enough power to alarm his guards yet was open minded enough not to use it...

He rose gracefully and left the study to head to his receiving hall where he could detect the faint trace of reiki that was far more controlled than it had been the last time he'd encountered such power. And yet, it was more powerful...

_She has finally come into her own, it would seem. How... intriguing._

.

Kagome stood in Sesshomaru's hall, feeling more than a little subconscious. When she'd unceremoniously showed up on the premises on the back of Kirara, the yokai around her had fled in panic.

When she'd entered the grand hall, the guards had fled, too.

It was odd; she had her power more or less under control now and yet despite that, everyone still seemed to sense the power contained within her.

But it wasn't really relevant now. She was here because she needed Sesshomaru's help, like it or not. And she had the feeling he wouldn't.

Since it concerned Rin, however, she was hoping she could talk him into it.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence before she saw it. When he entered the room, the opulence of his shiro seemed to fade away. Sesshomaru was at home here, as evident by the fact that he wore no armor and carried two blades: his own and the fang of his father. Unlike what he'd worn in the months they'd chased down Naraku, his outfit now was a dark blue with a similar white hexagonal pattern and it showcased his silvery hair perfectly. 

 _Not that he needs armor_ , she thought to herself wryly. _Only an idiot would attack him._

His every move was graceful as he moved to stand before her. He uttered only a single word as he idly ran a claw through his hair. "Priestess."

"Sesshomaru," she began and then hesitated as he raised a brow. She took a deep breath and forced the words out. "I need your help."

"Do you now?" His words were practically a purr.

Well, he hadn't said no, so that was a good sign. It was more than she'd expected, honestly. She half-expected him to simply try and dismiss her outright and since she'd prepared herself to plead her case, it took the wind out of her sails.

"A snake yokai came to the village while InuYasha and Miroku were off helping another town. We managed to fight it off, but not before it attacked Rin. It poisoned her when it bit her, Sesshomaru, and so I went to get help with Jinenji but apparently we need a special yokai plant to cure it." Kagome was aware she was rambling but once she started, she couldn't stop. "I left her there, but according to Jinenji, the only place this flower grows is at the gates of the underworld and you're the only other person I know who has been there, so—"

Any trace of amusement fled his face. "I see. And so you sought out the help of this one."

Kagome exhaled. "Exactly. So will you help? For Rin's sake?"

"Describe the plant to this one," Sesshomaru said instead of answering her directly.

Kagome was surprised at the question but she tried to describe the plant using the words Jinenji had used. "It has six petals. They're a dark red color but their stamens are pink. Jinenji said they're a yokai plant and they only grow where the souls of the dead gather together. So, gates of the underworld, right? And you used that pearl from InuYasha to go last time—"

Sesshomaru dashed her hopes a moment later. "It would not work. The pearl had but a single use and its maker has likewise departed for the underworld. His son will not have another ready so soon."

Kagome closed her eyes in disappointment. _Now what do we do?_

"So that's it then?" she finally asked.

She swore she saw a slight smirk on his lips as he said, "This one did not say that."

Kagome felt irritation at her as she realized that he was enjoying teasing her. "Well?" she demanded, barely resisting the urge to stamp her foot. He wasn't InuYasha and she wasn't a middle school student anymore. 

But it was still tempting.

"Come," he answered her instead. He turned to a guard who was shaking at the entryway and said, "This one will return soon. Ensure all is as this one leaves it."

The guard stammered out a reply as Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the courtyard. His cloud formed beneath his feet as Kagome rushed onto Kirara's back.

And if Kagome didn't know any better, she'd swore she'd seen an actual smile on the yokai's face, despite the circumstances.

.

It didn't take them long to arrive at large set of doorways guarded by two statues. Once they were on the ground, Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga from its sheath and held it out.

The statues saw the blade and spoke together. "HE WHO BEARS THE FANG OF HEAVEN. WHY HAVE YOU COME BEFORE US?"

"Grant this one entry into the land of the dead." Sesshomaru's words were flat and yet she could feel his amusement.

 _Is he even worried about Rin?_ she wondered to herself in irritation. _Or is he so sure that he'll be able to find what she needs for a cure?_

Kagome sighed but to her surprise, the statues didn't protest. Instead, the doors opened without protest.

Sesshomaru's amusement seemed to fade.

 _Does he actually look disappointed?_ Kagome gaped at her companion. _It's like he was hoping for a fight!_

"Well, shall we?" Kagome asked, pasting a big smile on her face.

It was almost anticlimactic how easy it was to enter the world of the dead and make their way to the flowering hills that lay beyond. It was equally disconcerting how easy it was to find the flower and make their way back to the doorway. No one interfered, not even when they passed the bones of Sesshomaru's father.

Kagome swore she heard Sesshomaru sighed as they returned to the land of the living. As they returned to the sky, Kagome finally gave up trying to fight the urge to ask. Sesshomaru's disappointment was so poignant that she couldn't keep quiet a moment later.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, what's going on with you?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru seemed surprised, like he hadn't expected her to ask. "It is nothing."

That, she decided, was Sesshomaru for 'mind your own business.' Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, she intended to do nothing of the sort. They had the flower, so she was no longer so preoccupied with Rin's future. Rin would get the flower on time, Jinenji would make his potion, and Rin would be fine.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, she was no longer so sure about. Something was... off.

She gave into the urge and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like some kid who had his favorite toy stolen away."

Sesshomaru stiffened but said nothing.

"You weren't like this before," she continued, ignoring the stirrings of his yoki that suggested he was more than a little irritated. "So what's eating you?"

She realized he wouldn't understand the American phrase the moment he looked insulted at the insinuation. "Nothing would _dare_." 

Kagome waved a dismissive hand. "That's not what I meant. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His reply was curt but then he turned his hand as though to consider something. "Is it your custom to show off your undergarments, priestess?"

"What?" Kagome looked down and flushed. Her obi had come lose and as a result, her top gaped open to show off a very pink bra. "Ah!!"

As she quickly readjusted herself, she realized that his yoki had stopped flaring and she decided to give it up. Whatever was bothering Sesshomaru was simply more than she felt like dealing with.

.

It was sunset when they arrived at Jinenji's and handed over the flowers. Jinenji took them gratefully and began mixing the poultice for Rin, who had become a rather ashen color while Kagome had been away. Her breathing was shallow but steady and with no other visible afflictions, Kagome was confident Rin would make a full recovery.

Jinenji left the hut to produce his poultice and the silence was practically deafening.

She'd thanked Sesshomaru for his help, but he hadn't left after ensuring Jinenji could make the medicine. Instead, as she'd settled inside the hut, Sesshomaru had sat down, too. 

Rin was out of it as she slumbered next to Jinenji's mother who'd also settled down for a nap, so that left Sesshomaru as her only companion.

"So...ah..." Kagome struggled to find something to say. "Come here often?"

She winced as soon as the words left her mouth.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face as he looked down at her as if to say, _Really_?

_Smooth, Kagome, really smooth._

"Never mind," she said finally. "Just... Never mind."

She resigned herself to wait in awkward silence but Sesshomaru, it seemed, was not so willing.

"You have learned to control your power," he remarked after a moment.

Kagome looked at him in surprise, stunned by the personal comment. "Yeah, well, it's been two years since I came back. I had the time."

"Yet you have not mated the hanyo." He eyed her shoulder as though looking for something.

She flushed. "N-no," she answered, surprised that he knew. "He wanted to get stronger before we start a family."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru tilted his head as though he found that excuse as questionable as Kagome herself had. InuYasha had defeated Naraku and mastered the sword his father had left him. How much more powerful could he get?

Kagome fell silent.

"He is not worthy." 

She wasn't entirely surprised by the comment. Sesshomaru had felt InuYasha was unworthy for the vast majority of their association.

Still, it was an unfair thing to say when InuYasha was working so hard and she couldn't stifle the urge to defend her friend. 

"He has come a long way, Sesshomaru," she retorted him, silently daring him to change that. "And just because he doesn't measure up to your freakishly high standards doesn't mean he isn't worthy."

This time, she saw his lips quirk in amusement. "You should mate another. One more worthy of your power. This one would suggest suitable candidates, if you'd like."

She huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own partners, Sesshomaru, thank you very much."

"Hnn. First the wolf and then the hanyo. One wonders who you would choose next." He smirked at her, the tips of his fangs peeking out.

She realized he'd been making fun of her the entire time and she decided fair was fair. "Oh?" She arched a brow. "And what if I choose you, hmm?"

She gave him a flirtatious look for added measure, doing her best to lean back seductively to sell the idea to him. She had no intention on following up on it, of course, but he didn't know that and that was half the fun.

But instead of looking appalled, there was an odd glint in his eye.

He leaned over, subtly dominating her. She leaned back to increase the distance but he immediately pressed closer, removing the space she'd gained.

She licked her lips, trying to find something to say, but though her mind was racing in tandem with her heart, words eluded her.

 _What was he doing?_ All she could think of was that he was trying to take her joke a little too far...

"It is this one's choice that matters," he purred, his breath warm against her lips. "But perhaps you could convince him..."

She swallowed as heat rushed through her and then decided to hell with it. If she was going to take this ride, she was going to ride it to the end.

She reached out and grabbed his lapel and reveled in the surprise in his eyes. "Or," she purred back, grinning at how easily he fell against her when she pulled, " _you_ will convince _me_."

He heard her challenge and she saw the answer in his eyes. He wouldn't back down, not now. The gauntlet had been thrown.

His gaze dropped to her lips before meeting her eyes again and she saw the heat flare in his eyes.

She saw the moment he capitulated as he pulled her to him with a passion she hadn't quite expected from Sesshomaru, the famed hater of all human-yokai relationships. A moment later, his lips captured hers and she sank into his warm embrace.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Kagome?"

They both pulled back to see Rin staring inquisitively back at them, looking considerably better. Jinenji was in the corner, humming to himself as he cooked, and Kagome flushed as she realized that he must have snuck back in at some point while they'd been taking.

Kagome smiled at Rin. "How are you feeling, Rin?"

"Rin is well." Rin smiled at both of them and proceeded to chatter about the beautiful flowers that her beloved hero had gathered to save her.

Kagome listened to the prattle and relaxed, doing her best to ignore the smug look on Sesshomaru's face. She had no intention of seeing him again, so there was nothing to worry about. Passion or no passion, she wasn't about to lose her heart again when she was still nursing her last heartbreak, especially not when she knew Sesshomaru wasn't the type to commit.

But when she looked at him again and saw his answering smirk, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

 


End file.
